


Vayu (Premaster)

by heisMajesty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 1st Upload, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Archaeology, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heisMajesty/pseuds/heisMajesty
Summary: "People could die on top of the alley in that hurricane and, we don't want to die do we?That's right Kien, I sit here and dream of what I could with all this loot...It makes me shudder...Sends chills down my vein...."





	Vayu (Premaster)

**Author's Note:**

> https://soundcloud.com/wearecastor/vayu
> 
> listen to this for maximum effect (sorta)
> 
> the name of the song originated from the HIndu & Buddha Deity of Wind.  
> fun fact: Vayu is also a common name in Indonesia (spoken as Bayu).

_3rd Person POV_

The hard and cold rain water falls down to earth, watering the trees and dirt below them.  
Three figures were walking in search of something in the jungle.  
The green haired one is the leader of the team and alongside him are his two associates.  
Both have black hair but the second one is shorter and has a black and white checkered cloth mask resting on his neck.

Ouma: Dude, what were we looking for again?  
Amami: The temple which is where the Idol of Vayu is stored.  
Shuuichi: If I remember correctly, he's The Deity of Wind right?  
Amami: Yeah that's right.

They continue trekking the soggy wet ground and cutting various foliage blocking their way in search of the temple  
for hours until they are in front of a entrance full of vines and statues.  
Realizing that this is where the artifact is being stored,  
Ouma proceeds to run straight into the cave but thankfully Rantarou stopped him before he could enter.

Ouma: The Hell man?  
Amami: Bruh, you seriously forgot that places like this would have booby traps?  
Ouma: ...Oh yeah....

All three of them proceed to enter the temple slowly and carefully,  
making sure that they don't activate any dangerous hazards while exploring,  
with the rain stopping and sun shining in the background.  
They all came across a light beaming from a small hole.  
They all stopped before they could pass it (much to Kokichi's dismay). Rantarou proceeds to stick his hand into it.

And a spike trap launches itself, a corpse stuck on it.

Both Saihara and Kokichi were startled by it (with Ouma screaming like a little girl).

Amami: Forrester....  
Shuuichi: So this is what happened to him.....

They decided to disable the trap by cutting a vine behind it that acts as a wire of sorts and continue exploring.  
Eventually they enter a room and found what they were looking for.  
The Idol is currently rested on top of a pedestal with light beaming on top of it.  
Rantarou looked at the floor and noticed that the tiles have line on them, so he picked up a big branch and pressed it.

His suspicion was confirmed as a dart launched from the wall hit the branch he was using.

Amami: Stay here boys.  
Ouma: You think?

He proceeds to step in between the tiles so he would safely reach the Idol.  
Once he reaches it he looks at it and wonder whether he should take it now and make a run for it or use something to hold the altar.  
Both Saihara and Kokichi look at him in fear and sweating heavily as he rummages his bag,  
taking a bag of sand from it.  
He dumps a bit of sand from the bag so the weight would be the same as the artifact itself.

His hands tremble as he prepares himself to take the Idol then put the bag in its place so it wouldn't trigger any pressure related traps once it's lifted from it.  
After what seems like hours of staring, sweating and anxiety, the green haired adventurer finally swapped the Idol with the sandbag.  
Everyone in the room sported expressions of relief as he did it without triggering any traps in sight.  
So things are alright now?

hahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaha

**NOT. EVEN. CLOSE**

The pedestal sunk down and with it, the sounds of stone falling were loud and clear.  
All three boys knew what was going on so Rantarou decided to scream the obvious thing they all should do.

Amami:  _RUN!!!!_

He proceeds to run, not caring if he stepped on the tiles that shoot darts as he's busy escaping from falling debris and the darts in question too.  
The three adventurers proceed to run and backtrack to where they came from as fast as they can, artifact in tow.  
They felt the ground shake and looked behind them, a boulder is now rolling towards them.  
Horrified and don't want to be turned into mush, they picked up their pace and quickly ran from the giant rock.

The exit is right in front of them so they proceed to dive into it, barely dodging the boulder as it stops since it's too big to fit the entrance.  
After catching their breaths and checking each other if any of them were injured (thankfully, everyone's fine), t  
he boys start their journey home.

Timeskip  
Hope's Peak Academy

The ticking of a wall mounted clock and pen moving on a piece of paper fill the room as Ultimate Anthropologist Korekiyo Shinguuji writes down on a piece of paper about Indian culture.  
The banging of the door interrupted his train of thought as the three boys entered,  
clothes disheveled.

Amami: *puts bag containing Idol on desk* Here's the damned thing you wanted.  
Korekiyo: Thank you.  
Ouma: We almost got squished by a boulder getting it! The hell man!?

Ouma proceeds to exit the room with an angry and tired face while  
Rantarou and Saihara sat down in front of the desk as they wanted an explanation  
from him as to why he sent the three of them on a fetch quest.

Korekiyo: The Idol is for Yonaga.  
Her birthday is 3 days away and I wanted to surprise her by giving her this artifact.  
When we were inside the Museum of Historia on our date, she was fawning about the Primary Hindu Deity of Wind, Vayu.  
So I decided to give her the Idol as a birthday gift. As a surprise.

Both boys nod in understanding and decided to leave the study,  
leaving Shinguuji alone with the bag containing the Idol. He takes the bag and pulls the artifact from it.  
Inspecting it's different angles as it shines due to the sunlight behind him,  
he hums in satisfaction as he puts it in a box that he prepared for the occasion.

Korekiyo: For you, my love.

**  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Picture this as a sort of small preview of things to come. Sorry if this is short but this is what i have for now.  
> But in time, things will be uploaded here (longer, better and uncut ones at that).
> 
> also 1st upload here yay
> 
> feedback, criticism and corrections are always welcomed!


End file.
